


Mito: "The Sexual Prodigy"

by dbrame91



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbrame91/pseuds/dbrame91
Summary: Mito Uzumaki is just a teen girl who wants to help her village. Instead of getting to be a medic, like her idol, she became a great prospect for the Seduction Corps. This is her story. The one listed pairing is not the only one, it is just the first discussed.





	Mito: "The Sexual Prodigy"

The Sexual Prodigy

By: dbrame91

Any character whose clothing is not described can be thought of as the same as Canon (post training trip) Naruto. Look for an asterisk(*) for anything that will be explained more at the end of the chapter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1: Uzumaki Mito

Sunrise in Konohagakure

////////////

The first rays of sunlight find their way through the shades of a window set high in the wall of what is now the Uzumaki compound. On the lone bed in the room laid Uzumaki Mito, second of her name and the next head of her mother's clan, under a pile of blankets and trying to keep the sun out of her eyes. The crown of her fiery head squirming deeper under the blankets, trying to hide herself from the waking world. When she had gotten home last night it was early morning, the sun still hadn't risen at that time. The night had taken an immense toll on the teen, finding out a life changing secret that most people supposedly knew. The redheaded teen hated her life, it never went the way she wanted it.

There was a lot wrong with how her life turned out. She joined Konoha's ninja Academy with the goal of being a medi-nin, but her chakra always caused harm when she tried to use any iryo-jutsu, no matter how simple. With her chakra not being suited to her desired field she was directed towards the regular jutsu studies, ninjutsu and genjutsu, but both of those specialization classes had been filled so she was placed into the only open set of classes, seduction and other sexual arts. Trying to keep herself going Mito had done everything in her power to find the upside to this turn of events, she was still doing something that was greatly needed within her home village, and supposedly had a natural talent for it. Most of the village's residents seemed to hate her, something she knew the reason for now, but again she focused on the good things in her life. She had her mother's support despite what was probably an intentional act of violence that drew Uzumaki Kushina into it. And now that she had earned her place as a Kunoichi in Konoha the previous night she also knew she was the jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a terrifying monster that had nearly destroyed the village sixteen years ago.

Pulling the blankets closer to herself and over her head Mito buried herself further from the sun. As she lay there her door opened, sliding with little resistance from right to left. Grabbing one of the pillows under her head the teen lashed her arm out, throwing the pillow towards the door. She heard the plush sack of sleep cushioning hit the door frame and slide along it toward the open hallway. The action earned her a startled gasp and the closing of her door before she heard the slight whisper of who had been there leaving, guilt already eating at her for having done it. 'Damn it. I should have known it would be Kaa-san.' Picking her head up a bit and looking toward the door the red head frowned.

With a sigh she got out of bed and began her daily routine. Mito started with taking a shower and getting dressed. After she dried off she crossed the room to her dresser, taking out the undergarments she would wear that day, and then to the closet to get the rest of her clothes. Hanging her towel on the corner post of her bed she slipped on the bra to support her average sized chest and then her underwear, both articles were a light orange color with the waist of the panties rising up in a "V" to sit on her hips. Once those were on she pulled on a pair of black pants, the clothing resting on her hips with the underwear's band showing, and slipped on a pouch big enough for a few items that she quickly put into the additional space. Mito then put on her shirt, another black garment, that ended around her midriff and sat flush to her skin. The last pieces of clothing she picked up were a vest that matched the light orange of the visible underwear and the piece of cloth attached to a worn but cared for metal plate with her home's symbol engraved in it.

Looking in her mirror Mito pulled her hair back and braided it carefully before wrapping the braid around itself to create a bun. Sighing as she looked at herself the teen's shoulders slumped slightly as she moved to the door of her room and opened it, her mind elsewhere as she stepped out. 'I need to go talk to mom before I leave for team placements.' As she took her fist step into the hall Mito collided with a sturdy presence that looked down to her eyes when she looked up to his.

"Morning Mito-chan. Are you okay?" Kakashi reached his hand out to help up the girl as she nodded slowly.

"Yes Kakashi-nii. Thank you." The Uzumaki heiress answered. "Sorry I bumped into you, wasn't paying attention." Mito flinched a bit when she felt his hand rest on the top of her head carefully.

"Anything to do with Kushina looking a bit upset?" With a nod of her head Kakashi kept speaking. "Then you go apologize or whatever you need to do." Again her head nods under his hand. "Good girl. I'll see you when I get back for dinner."

"Okay, bye Kakashi-nii." Mito called as the silver haired man went on his way. A few years ago the Sandaime Hokage had allowed the Uzumaki clan to openly adopt other members of the ninja forces into the clan. Kakashi was the first to take the opportunity, taking on the role of Kushina's personal guard. Not too recently the Uzumaki clan was joined by another person, a purple haired woman by the name of Uzuki Yugao, whose role within the shinobi forces still was a mystery to the redhead teen. Any person who joined the clan had the right to take the clan name of Uzumaki or keep their original family name, taking on more of a branch family role. Both adopted parties chose to keep their original names, and Yugao tended to say her name at least sounded like it was related to the clan.

Going down the hall towards the kitchen Mito checked the open doors as she passed them. Coming to the kitchen she stopped when she found her mother at the table, a slight frown set in place upon her lips. Yugao was at the table as well talking to her in a whisper. No doubt both women knew she was there, but out of curtesy Mito cleared her throat to get their attention, both looking at her as she did. "Excuse me Yugao-san, could I please talk to my mother privately for a bit?" The purple haired woman looked to the clan head who nodded.

Once they were alone Mito sat at the table with her mother and took her hand. "I'm sorry Kaa-san. I shouldn't have acted the way I did this morning."

Kushina shook her head and smiled weakly, trying to ease her daughter's worry. "It is okay Mito, my dear. If it was done in anger or instinct you do not need to apologize." Taking a breathe her smile grew a little warmer. "There are things you learned last night that you should have been told about long ago, and tonight when you get home we will talk about everything else you should know." Mito nodded her head with a weak smile of her own before she stood up from her seat and moved around the table to give her mother a hug. "Now, can you please take me to the back of the house and let Yugao know I am there?" Mito nodded and moved to stand behind her mother, putting her hands on the handles of the large wheeled chair the matriarch sat in before carefully navigating the halls of what was once the Senju clan compound.

The wheelchair was the only visible sign of when Kushina had been injured in an attack against Mito.

Mito brought her mother out to the exterior walkway around the main house of the compound and slowly eased the wheelchair to the ground before pushing it under the shade of a flourishing willow tree. The daughter then gave her mother a hug before walking off to find the Uzuki woman. When the redhead found the purple haired kunoichi she was in the kitchen again, putting plates into the sink. "Yugao-san, mother is in the back by the big willow tree."

"Okay, I'll go and check on her soon. You better get going young miss, can't be late for team placements." The older woman said as she peeked over her shoulder and smiled. "And don't worry about Kushina-san, she will be just fine." With a nod and a small smile Mito went to the front door and hurried on her way to the Academy building. Along the way Mito kept her eyes on her feet, pretending to be lost in thought to drown out the whispers and looks of the villagers. Mito didn't notice being called to by a feminine voice as she walked.

About five minutes from the Academy Mito was stopped by a hand gripping on her upper arm and forcing her to stop. Acting on instinct the Uzumaki heiress struck out, a simple punch meant to be a glancing blow to the forearm of the offending hand. The intent was to tweak the muscles in order to loosen the grip, allowing her to pull the arm back. Her strike was knocked aside by a palm, the motion was crisp and produced a snap upon impact.

"What do you think you are doing Uzumaki?" The voice and tone drew Mito's focus as she looked up in surprise. Her eyes met the stern white eyes of Hyuuga Hinata. The next head of the Hyuuga clan was in her normal attire*; A large jacket that was mostly a tan material except for the shoulders being a sun faded lilac color and a pair of shorts. The Jacket was zipped up to the bottom hem of the mesh top that she wore, ending just below her bust line. "Answer me Uzumaki, you didn't show up to the compound this morning." The Hyuuga heiress then released the redhead's arm, pushing it away as she did. "You're lucky I covered for you with Father. I told him I gave you the day off because you fai... Why do you have a hitai-ate Tomato?"

Mito ducked her head. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-san. I didn't get much sleep last night and slept in. I'll be on time tomorrow." When she looked back up Hinata had her arms crossed under her ample chest. In response Mito lowered her gaze again to the ground. After a few seconds of silence the Hyuuga teen lifted the other's right arm at the wrist and placed two fingers from her free hand to the inside of Mito's elbow.

"I asked you about the forehead protector. Where did you get it from?" As the words left her lips Mito could feel the other teen's chakra build against her skin, it would only numb the arm and leave it with little use for half an hour and no pain upon release if it was allowed to. Looking out the corners of her eyes Mito saw that no one was around, not that they would stop the Hyuuga teen if they were. The lack of an answer angered the dark haired graduate and so she added more chakra to the tips of her fingers and moved the aim to between bicep and tricep. "Answer or I let it go."

"I took a make-up exam last night that I was able to pass. Sandaime-sama approved of the test and my passing." Mito said, her eyes still downcast as she told the rehearsed lie given to her by the Lord Third Hokage the night before. Again her arm was released roughly, this time as Hinata released the limb she turned on the ball of her feet and resumed her walk to the Academy.

"So you went and cried to the Hokage? Figures you would get special treatment, he always found a reason to help you over anyone else in our class." Hinata huffed as she rounded the corner to see the Academy in front of her.

"I never asked for anything. He only taught me a few Doton jutsu because it was neutral to my chakra affinity, and no one else who could teach me would." Mito said, still standing where she had been when Hinata released her.

"Whatever." The single word was a mix of disbelieving and irritation. "Just shut up and get to the room." With a huff the heiress continued to the academy, leaving Mito to walk the rest of the way by herself with her head lowered. When Hinata got to the front of the building she stopped until the Uzumaki caught up with her. "Starting tomorrow, don't bother coming to the Hyuuga compound. I'll let Father know you won't be returning to work."

Mito's only reply was a weak "Hai, Hyuuga-san," as she just walked past the other teen into the building. When she got to the room all the present graduates stopped their idle chatter and looked at her. The attention making her uncomfortable lead Mito to stick to the back of the class and proceed to the seat closest to the windows. As she walked the talking started back up, focused on her, for a minute before it returned to whatever gossip had been going around recently. As she sat by herself Mito didn't notice as a shadow blocked some of the light and put a large hand on her shoulder. Jumping in her spot a bit the red head looked up to see the soft, fat rounded features of Akimichi Chouji.

"Are you okay Mito?" She nodded her head slightly. "I don't actually believe it, but if you say so." Mito's mouth quirked up at the corners slightly as she closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the hand still on her. Noticing that the red head had one of the Konoha forehead protectors on Chouji smiled back at her. "I thought you failed the test, but it is good to see you didn't."

"I did fail Chouji. I was allowed to take a make-up test by the Hokage. That is all I can really say about it though." Chouji nodded his head and pat her shoulder lightly.

"Still, it is good to see you being recognized for all your hard work." Mito smiled at the comment as she relaxed a little more in her seat.

//////////////////////////////

In the Hokage's office

//////////////////////////////

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair behind the big wooden desk of his office. Around him were the nine gathered Jounin instructors for the most recent graduating class. There were several lesser known ninja amongst the group, but three who stood out for their own reasons. First was Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, former student of the late Fourth Hokage, and only loyal user of the Sharingan in the village of Konoha. Then there was Sarutobi Asuma, former member of the Twelve Guardian ninjas and son of the current Hokage. And the final one to stand out among those present was Yuhi Kurenai, Konoha's Genjutsu Mistress and newest Kunoichi Jounin. "Welcome everyone. We are here to set up the 9 teams that we will hopefully have joining the ranks of our village's shinobi forces. I would like to start with our newest Jounin." All eyes shifted to Kurenai who bowed slightly. "Do you have any preferred students in mind Kurenai?"

"I would only like to ask that Hyuuga Hinata be assigned to me as we are already familiar with each other." The red eyed woman said. Hiruzen nodded his head in acknowledgement. The relationship between the two was known, Kurenai had been compensated by the Hyuuga clan to act as a tutor for their heiress.

"We have two good possible teams that the Hyuuga heiress will fit into. The question though now is; would you prefer a tracking team or an info team?" The aged Hokage asked as he pulled two folders, each with three folders inside them, out of a drawer and onto his desk. He waited for the woman to make her decision.

"I would like to try my hand with the information team Hokage-sama," was Kurenai's response. "My skills would most likely be better utilized and complemented in such a team." The raven haired woman was then handed the folder on her left.

"That folder has all the info you need for your three Genin hopefuls. The set up is a kunoichi only team, and is composed of clan heiresses. As you already know Hyuuga Hinata is one. The other two are Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Mito." The village leader then made eye contact with the Jounin as he continued. "All three of them are promising candidates, and it took a lot of work to get that set-up approved. As you know the Yamanaka work almost exclusively with the Akimichi and the Nara clans, and have done so for generations. As for the Uzumaki heiress I am sure you already know of the conditions relating to her." Kurenai nodded her head as she took the file and held it at her side. "Good, then you should also be informed that she is aware of her burden, but that has only been brought to her knowledge last night and shall still be treated as a secret to the rest of your team."

There were some of the gathered Jounin who mumbled amongst themselves. The topics all related to the first selected team. Some whispered about the "demon whore" being allowed onto a team, and some discussed the broken up Ino-Shika-Cho combo. "You're team is going to be Team 8 Kurenai, you may step back now. Kakashi, you will be next."

"Well I was going to request my clan's heiress specifically, but as she is taken by a Jounin who is worthy of entrusting her to I will take the Uchiha boy." The only present Uchiha in the village was an expected grab by most of the Jounin, and they all would have tried to snatch him up as a student if they had been given the chance. With Kakashi being the only other Sharingan user in the village though he was guaranteed to get the heir no matter who he requested specifically. After the Uchiha massacre Kakashi was the last person left who could teach the boy how to use his genetic gifts, when they did manifest.

"Assault team or Assassination team? Those are the only two options we have regarding Uchiha Sasuke." The Hokage spoke calmly as he watched the silver haired man.

"Assault, sir." Kakashi was then handed a folder with three inside of it.

"Your students will all be heirs as well, though your entire team is male, and the team will be Team 7. Sasuke as you requested, as well as Akimichi Chouji, and Inuzuka Kiba. Is that an acceptable set-up or would you like to rescind the focus of your team and pick the other two yourself?" The Hokage opened a draw to pull out more folders incase Kakashi did not approve of the Assault styled team.

Giving it some thought Kakashi shook his head. "This team is more than acceptable Hokage-sama. I am already familiar with the Akimichi heir as he is friendly with Mito-chan. I just hope they pass my test." Both men nodded their heads, though Kakashi turned his into a bow as he took a step back to allow the next Jounin the space.

"Asuma, please step forward." As the words left his mouth the younger Sarutobi man stepped up and put his hands in his pockets.

"No preferences for individual students," the smoking Jounin said as he took his place.

"Would you like a team geared towards capture and analysis or to freely structure a team based on the remaining students?"

"I'll take the capture and analysis team." Asuma said as he reached for the folder and took it.

"You will have two heirs and a non-clan, but not civilian, Kunoichi. Your team will be called Team 10 and is made up of Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru." After Asuma stepped back he opened his folder to begin going through his students' files, as did Kurenai and Kakashi, while the rest of the present instructors chose their teams. Kakashi took notice of one thing about Mito's folder, it seemed to be missing anything relating to the specialization she was forced into.

After all the teams were put together the Jounin all left the office, one of the group of nine carrying the list of teams to the Academy so the graduating class's teacher could assign them. Along the way to the school building Kakashi split off from the group and disappeared to his normal spot.

//////////////////////////////

Back in the classroom

//////////////////////////////

All of the students who graduated had gotten to the classroom, and it had been an hour since the last one had arrived. As the conversations got louder or quieter depending on their subject matter the door near the front of the room opened and in walked a heavily bandaged Iruka. All of the students noticed the white wrappings, but none of them said anything. "Welcome back everyone. I am glad to see all of you who made it this year." The teacher then began to go into a long speech about the importance of their future endeavors.

"With no more time to waste, please listen for your names, team number, and sensei's names. Team 1..." The brown haired almost mummy than began to go through the teams, making sure that each student he called heard their new assignments. Ten minutes later Iruka began to call Team 7. "Team 7, under Kakashi Hatake, Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Uchiha Sasuke." When all three clan heirs nodded their heads or verbalized their acknowledgment Iruka continued. "Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Mito, and Yamanaka Ino. You three will be one Team 8 and your sensei will be Yuhi Kurenai." The three teens nodded as their Academy instructor continued onto the last team.

"Thank you everyone for the pleasure of teaching you these past 8 years. Your new teachers will be here in an hour, so you are free to have lunch." As Iruka spoke many of the teens in the room stood up to leave and started to mill their way to the doors. "Please remember to be back as soon as you are done!" Iruka called out to the leaving students as one of the doors was opened from the outside and in stepped a black haired woman with red eyes.

"Hyuuga, Uzumaki, Yamanaka. Please follow me, I am your new instructor." As the three girls looked at the woman Mito started to raise her hand. "If it is about food, we will get lunch while we are out." Mito responded by putting her hand back down and quietly going to the front of the room where she joined her other teammates.

Roughly twenty minutes later the four Kunoichi were sitting outside a tea shop. Mito was sipping on a cup of tea and eyeing the last of what was once a plate of about twenty skewers of dango. "Okay, now that we are all fed, let's start with introductions. I've read your files but that doesn't tell me everything." Kurenai ended her sentence with a sip of her tea before she continued. "I can start first if you would like."

The black haired kunoichi was met with two nodding heads and a set of shrugged shoulders. "My name is Yuhi Kurenai. I am a Jonin rank genjutsu practitioner. I have to find a new goal as until recently it was to achieve my current rank. When I was in the Academy I specialized in genjutsu during the early years of the Third Shinobi War." Kurenai only broke up her thoughts as she contemplated her next words. "There are many things that I like, but if any stand out it would have to be my close friends." The raven headed instructor nodded her head before turning her attention to the Hyuuga heiress. "Okay Hinata, why don't you go next."

The white eyed heiress nodded as she took the lead. "I am Hyuuga Hinata. In the Academy I focused on survival skills and chakra theories." Pushing a few strands of hair behind an ear Hinata returned to her introduction. "My goal is to bring an end to my clan's use of the Caged Bird Seal, or bring around the application of it to all clan members. The current separation of branch and main house needs to come to an end. As for likes, I would have to say my sister."

The three kunoichi nodded their heads before the older of them called on Ino next. The blond teen nodded her head and sipped at her tea until she was ready. "My name is Yamanaka Ino. I studied medical practices in the Academy," at this Mito's hand tightens slightly on her cup, "with focuses on mental health through my clan's teachings. Currently I just want to be able to prove my right to lead my clan. And I like flowers and my family." Ino then drank the last of her tea and put her cup down on the tray as Kurenai asked Mito to share next.

The redhead looked down at her hands as she spoke. "My name is Uzumaki Mito. My dream is to be like my hero, and do everything I can to help Konoha thrive. The things I like include my mother, my clan's adopted branch members, and practicing my seal work." Mito ended her introduction before starting to reach for the last of the snacks on the tray only to stop when Kurenai spoke up again.

"And what did you study in the Academy Mito? The file I got from the Hokage looks like it may have been ninjutsu, but it doesn't say anything about it." At this Ino scoffs and a less than friendly look enters her eye.

"The Hokage doesn't like to include that in my file as a request from my mother. Neither of them approves of it." Mito's reply is quick as she continues to look at her hands.

"Oh come on and just tell her Tomato. I mean it isn't like she won't find out soon." Ino goads the red head. Mito just shakes her head to answer the blond. "She studied how to be a whore." Kurenai dons a shocked expression as she hears about her student's specialization. Having grown up in a civilian household, Kurenai was uncomfortable with the topic as it had been viewed as immoral and inappropriate for a woman to do such things. The cup in the redhead's hand shattered as her grip tightened more than before, embedding slivers of the ceramic material into the soft skin and cutting it open.

"You shouldn't call the Seduction Corps that. There job is just as important, if not more so than anyone else's." Mito's voice is weak as she defends the frowned upon division of Konoha's ninja forces. As she starts up again she takes an ink covered slip of paper and wraps it around the palm of her bleeding hand which starts to heal as the seal comes to life. "And I never wanted to be in the seduction classes. I want to be a medic like Tsunade, she has been my hero since I was five. Lady Tsunade saved my mother's life twice and even let us have the Senju compound." Mito's eyes began to shimmer with tears coming into existence as she pushes on. "But my chakra only hurts people when I use it so I was told to leave. When I tried to go to another class they were all full. And then I was told I had to go to the seduction classes because only they had room left."

"Oh please, when was the last time the Lady of a clan was a seduction specialist? And how would the team of whores be as important as, let's say, the Intel Division?" Ino said in counter to the redhead.

"Uchiha Mikoto. Second wife of the head of the Uchiha clan, mother of Uchiha Sasuke, stepmother to Uchiha Itachi." Mito shot back immediately. "She was my first sensei in the practice of the Seductive arts, before she died during the massacre." At the slight shock of the statement Mito clarified. "She taught us that seduction isn't all sex appeal, it's confidence and attitude. As a female Seduction Corps member a ninja may need to act as a concubine of the highest court, or the lowest of brothel girls."

"There is no way Sasuke-kun's mother was a whor..." Ino started before being cut off.

"The fire crotch is right blondie," called out a new voice to the conversation. As the girls looked around Kurenai suddenly jumped as a hand snaked across her chest and playfully squeezed her breast, and a purple haired head shot up over her shoulder. "The second Lady of the Uchiha clan was a seduction specialist, not a whore. And you should at least respect them enough to not insult them." The woman said as she continued, scooping up the last dango for herself.

"Anko, at least introduce your self... And stop grabbing my chest like an Academy aged boy!" Kurenai declared, admonishing the newcomer.

"Huh? Oh yeah, the names Mitarashi Anko. T&I department, Tokubetsu Jonin. Long time friend of Miss Ruby-eyes here." The now named Anko claimed in explanation. "As for how the Seduction Corps is as important as any other division; who do you think gets the intel division their info from outside the village, or makes it so spoiled little princess types don't have to 'waste their precious virginity' on some poor dunce with a high blood line limit potential?" Looking over at the redhead Anko smiled as she let Kurenai go and locked her eyes on the redheaded teen.

Mito quickly grew flustered as she looked to her new sensei for help. The teen's cheeks growing crimson as the woman spoke. "Pleased to meet you Red. I've never tried to eat fire before, not many chances in my life, but I would love to." Anko's declaration was rapid and unabashed before being hit upside the back of her head.

"Anko, please don't scare my student." Kurenai looked away from the trench coat clad Kunoichi and back to Mito. "Please forgive her, she is a bit odd sometimes. Especially when she is interested in someone, or something." The fresh Jonin was confused and repeated her words in her head when she saw Mito's blush spread and darken. When the second possible meaning clicked into place she began to explain the comment. "Oh I don't mean that in that kind of manner, just that if she finds something interesting she gets like this."

Mito nodded numbly as she watched Anko from the corner of her eye. Looking at her hand, the red head peeled the slip off her hand, all the small cuts healed over and the ink highly faded. With a slight burst of wind chakra she shredded the paper that held several secrets of her clan's abilities. "It's okay. I'm just not very good with that much attention focused on me. It usually isn't anything good when I'm the center of attention."

"Well either way, I want to see you all tomorrow morning at training ground 5 for a test." Kurenai said as she stood up slowly, dragging her purple haired friend to her feet as well. "Get a good night's sleep, and eat a good breakfast. We'll meet at 0900 and start the test shortly after that." The three teens nodded as their new teacher began to walk away, Anko slipping out of her coat and wrapping an arm over Mito's shoulder.

"I'll walk with this one. Give my coat back to me after you clean it," was the only farewell that the mesh dressed Kunoichi gave as she pulled the red haired teen away. The younger of the two looking pleading for some form of salvation.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That ends this first chapter. It will get more risqué as the story progresses, and I will explain more things like Kushina's injury and the Uzumaki clan claiming the former Senju compound as their own.

For the asterisk on Hinata's description, she is basically wearing a mix of normal Hinata and bitchy Hinata from the Road to Ninja Movie (which is canon seeing as their is like one or two episodes called Road to Sakura which occur in parallel)


End file.
